


Mine

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dexter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Gangbang, Hunting is the family business, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Torture, Sibling Incest, Whole lotta dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters settle down in Miami, Florida where they are revered as a family of hunters. Sam begins at a new school where he catches the eye of young Dexter Morgan. Unfortunately, he also catches the eye of Dexter's older brother, Brian, but not in a way he'd want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Hunting is a form of self-employment. The world knows what goes bump in the night (whether they believe it is up to them). Sam, Dean and John are hunters and are not hiding it.

“Class, we have a brand new student today. Please say hello to Sam Winchester.” The teacher smiled brightly at Sam as the class gave a droll hello to the shy young man. “Well, Sam, why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?”

“N-No, thank you.” Sam mumbled, giving a quick, shy smile to the teacher.

“Oh, don’t be shy! All the new students give something about themselves when they arrive. You never know, you may wind up being the most popular boy in class!” she said, patting his shoulder.

“Unless he’s a superhero, I doubt it. He’ll be just like lab geek over there!” a student jeered. The class snickered, casting looks at the boy sitting in the front corner of the class. Sam glanced at the boy and did a double take. He was adorable. Plump, full lips, freckled skin, high cheekbones and a long neck that just begged to be covered in bites and hickeys. Sam’s green eyes locked with the boy’s blues and he stared, dumbfounded - love struck?- into them. 

The boy gave a small smirk, then looked away. Sam swallowed and took a deep breath. “My name is Sam Winchester. I’m 16. Yes, I know this is a class for seniors. I am a senior because I’m smart. More than likely, smarter than you.” he said, casting a knowing look at the class clown. When the boy took in a breath to retaliate, Sam spoke up again.

“I have an older brother, Dean, who is 20. My brother and I live with my dad, who is probably the world’s greatest hunter.”

“Oh! Your dad is a hunter! Well, so was mine, Sam. What does he hunt? Deer?” the teacher asked.

“Werewolves, Wendigo, vampires, ghosts, ghouls, zombies,” Sam rattled off. He turned to his teacher, whose face was now pale and glanced at her crucifix. “Demons…” he smiled. “My mother was burned alive over my crib in my nursery by a demon when I was six months old. Dad gave me to Dean, who carried me out of the house. Dad’s been hunting ever since.”

“Do you hunt too?” a girl asked.

“Yes. We all hunt, so I may miss a few days, but I assure you, my GPA will still be one of the highest in the school.” Sam boasted. He was more than likely right. Sam was proud of his grades and always wowed every single principal in every single school district he’d ever been to. He looked back to the boy in the front and smirked back at him. He hoisted his book bag higher onto his shoulder and walked to the other side of the classroom, taking an empty seat in the back.

~~~~~~~~~~

“God, I don’t even know your name…” Sam moaned as the blue-eyed boy pushed him against the wall in the janitor’s closet. He latched onto Sam’s neck and licked a stripe up to the boy’s earlobe before sucking it into his mouth and biting it. He shoved a hand under Sam’s shirt, pinching and rolling a peaked nipple between the pads of his thumb and forefinger, giving it a pull before pulling away. Blue eyes met green eyes and full, luscious lips pressed against slightly smaller full lips. He pulled away long enough to groan his name into Sam’s throat.

“Dexter. Dexter Morgan.”

“Dexter, Dexter…” Sam moaned softly, unzipping the teen’s pants and pulling them down to his thighs. His erection sprang up, smacking against his belly and Sam gasped. This boy is huge! Sam slid to his knees, smiling up at Dexter, who looked down at him hungrily.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Sam’s head was still spinning from his closet time with Dexter. The boy was a great kisser, an amazing teaser and a mind-blowing fuck, but he was weird in his own way too. He kept moaning a weird word or name as Sam was blowing him. 

Biney…

Who or what is a ‘Biney’? Fuck it. Who cares? As long as he gets to be fucked by one gorgeous and very mysterious Dexter Morgan again, he wouldn’t give a damn if ‘Biney’ is code for ‘ugly, skank whore’.

“Sam!” John bellowed, pushing Sam’s door open with enough force to send it banging into the wall and back towards John. It stopped on his boot and he walked into Sam’s room. His youngest son’s head snapped up in surprise and John shook his head.

“What the hell is up with you today, boy? I’ve been callin’ you and you’ve been daydreaming. Grab your gear. We’ve got a job.” he said, turning and walking away. Sam jumped up, school work forgotten, and grabbed the duffel bag by the door. He followed his father as he listened to the briefing. Cursed object at some house a few miles away. Someone bought a haunted antique hand mirror and it’s been killing or scaring the shit out of anyone who comes near it. Luckily, this place isn’t far. They can find the mirror, torch the piece of shit and be back in time to get six whole hours of sleep.

Yeah, right. When have the Winchesters ever been that lucky?

~~~~~~~~~~

“Biney! Biney!” 

Brian’s hand pressed down on Dexter’s throat, cutting off his air supply and his voice. He hissed sharply when his little brother’s body clenched tighter around him. “Be quiet, Dex. You wouldn’t want to get caught, would you? How do you think Dad would react, seeing his little boy’s legs wrapped around his big brother’s waist? Seeing my cock disappearing into your sweet, tight ass? Watching as your big, fat dick drips your thick cum all over yourself?”

Dexter screamed, or tried to, as he came for the second time since Brian penetrated him. His eyes rolled into his head and his right hand reached up to fondle Brian’s left ear, their version of a safe word. Brian leg go of Dexter’s neck and the boy inhaled deeply, his body shaking as Brian fucked him through his orgasm. “So pretty…” he groaned.

“B-Biney…” he whimpered prettily. With a low growl, Brian thrust as deep as he could and emptied his seed into Dexter’s body. He withdrew and rolled off of Dexter, pulling him close to him immediately and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Such a good boy, Dexter. Keep this up and you won’t have to worry about a thing. Deb will be just fine.” he purred.

Dexter snuggled closer to his big brother. This had been going on for the past five years. When Dexter turned 13, his growth spurt hit, as did puberty, turning him from an adorable little kid to an adorable and, as Brian put it, “rape-able“, teenager. Deb wasn’t far behind. She was already a pretty girl, but as she grew, even though she didn’t fill out, she was still very pretty. Brian saw how close Dex and Deb had become and hated it. He wanted to hurt Debra. He wanted to kill her. He wanted Dexter to himself, but he didn’t want to fight him each time he touched him. So Brian, ever so sneaky and intelligent, came up with a plan. He had access to Debra whether Dexter was around or not and Dexter knew it. He knew his big brother hated Debra, even though he pretended not to. Dexter knew, before Brian even told him, what he needed to do.

He’d snuck into Brian’s room and crawled into his bed, curling into a tight ball when Brian immediately latched onto him. He was hurt that night, but he liked it the second time and the third time was better than that. Soon enough, by the time he was hitting fourteen, Dexter was the one seeking Brian out and initiating the sexual acts. At first, he reasoned that it was for Debra’s safety, but a sick part of him knew that he liked it when Brian penetrated him, used him, filled him with his hot, thick-

“Dexter.” Harry’s voice shook him from his dream. Dexter was alone in his bed, covers pulled up to his shoulders. Dexter looked up to his father with sleep filled eyes and Harry smiled. “Time to wake up, son. You’ll be late for school if you don’t get up now.”

“Sorry, Dad. I’m up.” Dexter said. He yawned, sat up and stretched. His rear hurt, but he didn’t show it. He liked it. He could even feel the plug Brian slipped inside him again. Today was going to be a hard day, no pun intended. Maybe he could sneak that new kid, Sam Whatshisname, into the closet again. That boy was a really good fuck. 

If Biney found out…

~~~~~~~~~~

“I saw your brother’s car speed off last night. You were going in the direction of that haunted house. Did you guys fight a ghost?” some blond girl with too much make up asked, blowing a bubble with too red lips.

“Yep. It’s gone now.” Sam replied, not looking up from his textbook.

“Did it, like, do ghost stuff to you? Like in the movies?”

“It threw my dad around a bit and knocked my brother through a wall, but I was lucky.”

“What was it? Was it a little girl? I heard it was a little girl that like to feel on grown men’s di-”

“Okay, I’m obviously trying to do some work here. Could you please leave me alone? I know it seems like an awesome life, being a hunter, but it’s not. It sucks. Now, I have to finish this homework before I go to my next class and I can’t do that if you’re distracting me with those wannabe cock suckers you call lips.” Sam snapped.

The girl’s mouth was gaping. “You wish you could find out how well I sucked cock, you pathetic virgin!”

Sam slammed his pen down, looking up at the girl with a sinister glare. “Then get down under the table and show me, you filthy pathetic whore. Get on your bruised knees and do what you’re best at. Or would you like me to put you down there?” His green eyes sparkling with anger and the girl shivered. She looked around, as if contemplating it. 

“Later. Meet me behind the bleachers.” She got up and walked off.

“Slut.” Sam muttered. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was a fourth person to ask him twenty thousand questions about hunting. To make matters worse, Dexter hadn’t paid him the first lick of attention today and it put Sam in an even worse mood than not having all his homework done did. He looked up from where he was sitting alone in the cafeteria and his eyes landed on Dexter, staring at him. Those eyes…

Sam looked good enough to eat. Dexter wanted him the way Brian wanted Dexter. Dexter wanted Sam underneath him, crying, whimpering, choking on his air, his fear, his arousal. Dexter felt himself growing hard and broke the gaze. He sat down three tables away from Sam, across from his sister and pretended he was the slightest bit interested in whatever bullshit she was dealing with today, all the while stealing glances at Sam, who he could tell was frustrated with his own issues.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam.” Dexter called out to the boy, jogging to catch up with him.

“Too late to lead me to the closet, Dex. I have to go. My brother’s waiting for me.” Sam said, not slowing or looking at Dexter.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know if you wanted to talk to me.” Dexter said.

Sam couldn’t help but notice the lack of emotion in Dexter’s voice. He was so… monotonous. Sam stopped walking and turned around to face Dexter. He studied the boy’s face and found nothing. He studied Dexter’s eyes and found nothing. Wait, he found lust. Dexter’s eyes were flitting from Sam’s eyes to his lips to his neck, where a hickey was just barely covered by his shirt.

Sam sighed. “Care for a quick blow job in the locker room?”

“Care for a quick and hard fuck in the locker room?”

Sam chuckled. “No. Takes too long. Blow job or no job.”

“Clever boy.” Dexter purred, turning to walk towards the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh God, Dexter…” Sam moaned, resting his head against the bench. He tangled his hands in Dexter’s long hair and sighed happily. The boy was so damn good at sucking cock. He took Sam’s length all the way down his throat like it was nothing. Sam raised his head to look at Dexter and moaned loudly at the sight.

Dexter was rutting against the bench he was straddling as he blew Sam. He kept his hands on Sam’s thighs, squeezing them through denim every now and again. He moaned as he deep throated the Winchester, the vibrations sending Sam over the edge. Sam grabbed a handful of Dexter’s hair and slowly pulled him off as he was coming, watching as Dexter swallowed the first two spurts, slid off Sam’s cock with a wet pop, and opened his sinful mouth in time to catch part of the last spurt in his mouth, some landing on his lips and nose.

Dexter licked his lips, wiped the come off his nose and licked it off his finger. He unzipped his pants and reached inside, freeing his cock. Moving up to straddle Sam’s chest, he took a handful of Sam’s hair and pulled him up, pushing his cock to Sam’s lips. “So pretty…” Dexter purred. He shoved his cock deep into Sam’s mouth, fucking it roughly. It didn’t take him long to get off.

After they cleaned up, they rushed to the student pick up area. Debra hit Dexter on the arm, asking where the fuck he’d been. Dean leaned on his horn. Sam waved goodbye to the Morgans and jogged to the Impala. Once he got in, Dean looked to him and chuckled.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I thought that kid was you at first. You two look alike from afar. The long, brown hair, you’re both tall, even though I’m sure you’re still gonna grow, and you’re both lanky as hell.”

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam sighed, resting his head on the window. As Dean drove by, Sam locked eyes with Dexter. Sam could’ve sworn he saw a smile grace his features for a brief second. Not just any kind of smile either, but a predatory one. Sam shivered in delight. 

The black haired man behind him, though, glared at Sam with a hatred only a demon could muster.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Biney' punishes Dexter. The Winchesters have a bit of a heart to heart. Dexter is forbidden to see Sam again, but will he actually listen?

“Please, Biney! No more! It hurts!!” Dexter cried. Here, he could be as loud as he wanted. Biney’s apartment, his “secret hideout”, was surrounded by thick, brick walls. Neighbors could not hear them. No one knew they were there. Biney loved it.

It was Hell for Dexter.

Biney only brought him here if he was mad at him, if he wanted to hurt him. Dexter liked it when Biney played rough with him, left him with deep bite marks and hickeys darker than a night sky. He loved it when Biney smacked his ass as he pounded him ruthlessly or choked him to almost unconsciousness, but he hated it when Biney was angry. Then, he’d get creative. And his creativity hurt.

“Please… It’s too much… It hurts, Biney…” Dexter whimpered as his brother pushed the second dildo into his little brother’s ill prepared hole. Dexter struggled against the rope that bound his wrists to the bars on the bed head. His legs were held up with ropes behind his knees connecting to the upper bedposts. He was spread open and helpless. Brian - no, Biney - was furious. His eyes were the darkest Dexter had ever seen. 

“I’m going to ask you again.” Biney growled, moving off the bed. He picked up his violet wand and tossed it in the air, catching it with ease. Pressing a button, it sparked, illuminating Biney’s smirk in the dark room. Dexter didn’t like the wand. It scared him. Biney held the tip to Dexter’s left nipple and turned the voltage up as high as it could go. “Who is that boy?”

“He’s a classmate. His name is Sam. He’s new.”

“Not what I meant, Dexter.” Click. Spark. Dexter howled in pain. “WHO is that BOY?!” He moved the wand to the right nipple, Dexter’s most sensitive one, and shocked him again.

“Please!! I’m sorry!! I’ll never do it again, Biney! I promise! I couldn’t control myself!” Dexter sobbed, trying to wiggle away as Biney dragged the tip of the wand down the center of his chest to his stomach and lower.

When the tip touched the slit of Dexter’s flaccid cock, the boy froze, looking up at Brian with tear and horror-filled eyes. 

“So pretty, Dexter. You are so pretty for me. I love it when you cry. I love making you cry.” he tapped the tip of the wand to Dexter’s cock a few times, then settled it back on his slit. “I wish I could always make you cry tears of joy, baby brother, but you won’t listen to me sometimes and that makes me… It makes me so… angry…” his finger hovered right above the button.

Dexter cried out in anguish. “Please don’t! I’m so sorry, Biney! I love you! Only you! I was thinking of you the whole time, I swear!”

“And that’s supposed to make me happy?!” He shocked Dexter’s cock and the boy’s body jerked violently, a scream ripping out of his dry throat. “It hurts, doesn’t it, Dexter?! That’s how my heart feels when you fuck around with these worthless boys! You. Belong. To. ME!” he hissed, punctuating each word with a shock to Dexter’s genitalia. He didn’t stop until his younger brother was sobbing uncontrollably, his body a twitching mass of flesh. He’d bitten his lips bloody and was trying uselessly to break free from his restraints.

“You are MINE. Do you understand?” Brian growled, unbuckling his pants. He released his weeping cock and crawled onto Dexter’s chest. Discarding the wand, he put one hand behind Dexter’s head and brought his bloody mouth to his cock. “Speak, boy.”

“I… I belong to you…” he rasped. “Biney… please… I’m sorry.”

“How are you going to make up for it?” he asked, rubbing the wet tip of his cock on Dexter’s bloody lips. 

“Use me…” Dexter whispered. “F-Fuck me. Use my body…”

“But I already do. What else will you do for me?” Brian smiled. It was wicked, twisted and poisonous, even for Brian. Dexter whimpered and cried again. Brian ran his free hand down Dexter’s cheek, too rough to be soothing. “Shhh. Just answer the question.”

“I-I don’t know… What d-do you want, B-Biney? I love you. I don’t want you mad. Please… don’t be mad at me.” he cried, nuzzling Brian’s hand.

“I’m going to rape your body with all of these lovely toys. I’m going to fuck your face until I can’t cum anymore. You will not enjoy it, but if the pain turns to pleasure, feel free to beg for more like the little slut you are.” He pushed his cock into Dexter’s mouth and didn’t stop until he was sheathed to the hilt. He reached back and placed his big hand on the base of the two dildos in his brother’s abused hole. “I hope he was worth it…”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck! Goddamn it, Dean! Ease up, will ya?!” Sam yelled.

“Quit being such a girl!” Dean hissed back.

“Both of you, shut up! You’re making my headache worse!” John spat. He leaned back against the chair, holding the bag of ice up to his head. This hunt was a rough one. The poltergeist at this specific location apparently didn’t care that there were three Winchesters, considering the father who haunted the house had three boys of his own on his team. John, Dean and Sam barely made it out alive.

“Are you two okay?” John asked.

“For the fourteen millionth time, Dad, yes.” Dean said as he finished sewing up Sam’s stitches. The youngest geist threw Sam into a full length mirror and jammed one of the shards into him. Luckily, it wasn’t dreadfully deep, but it still needed stitches. Dean was the lucky one. A few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. John was tossed through a wall from the fourth floor and onto the third, hitting his head on the ground as he landed. No doubt he had a concussion.

“What about you, Daddy?” Sam asked, looking at his father. His eyes shown with tears of pain and a hint of worry. 

John’s heart melted. He may never admit it, but his heart skipped a beat when Sam looked at him like that. It warmed his heart to know that Sam cared for him, even though they argued like cats and dogs. “I’m alright, son. I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Just don’t fall asleep and don’t start drinking.” Dean said, helping Sam put a new shirt on. “I can’t afford to waste the salt burning your fat ass.” he joked. John threw the bag of ice at him, hitting his naked back. Dean jumped off the bed in shock, immediately falling back onto Sam to warm his back.

“Ouch! Dean! Be gentle!”

“That’s what she said! Now quiet!” Dean said, sliding off of Sam and laying on the bed. Sam gingerly laid down by Dean, resting his head on the older boy’s hip. John stood and walked to the bed, falling onto it. His head rested near Dean’s and he sighed.

“I’m getting too old for this.”

“You are too old for this.” Dean whispered, moving his head closer to his father’s. John chuckled, muttering something to Dean that Sam couldn’t hear. He heard the kiss, though. 

Sam only recently began to accept the fact that John and Dean were intimate with each other. Granted, Sam didn’t find it repulsing, it was more a thing of jealousy. He wanted to share the kisses that Dean and John shared between each other. He wanted to be between them while they steamed up the windows of the Impala or the Sierra Grande. He so wanted to hear John’s heavy breathing in his ear as he pumped him full of his hot, thick-

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“Huh?” Sam looked up until he locked his gaze with Dean. His older brother ran his hand through Sam’s hair and smiled sweetly. “You know we love you, right?”

Sam sighed. “You want me to go for a walk.” Sam said, the first few hints of aggravation sharp in his voice.

Dean chuckled, caressing Sam’s cheek. “No, baby boy. What we need is for you to stop moaning so softly and sweetly while we’re IN the same room.” he whispered gently. His eyes traveled down to the bulge in his little brother’s pants and smiled brightly. “Such a promising package you’ve got there. If only you were a bit older…”

Sam shot up. “I’m sixteen, Dean! I’m old enough!” Sam tried to convince his brother. 

John’s rich laughter filled the room and he sat up, wincing slightly as his head throbbed. “Baby, Dean was actually eighteen when we were first together. Now, this was after a year or so of heated promises and VERY light petting. He practically raped me on his eighteenth birthday.” John leaned over to place a chaste kiss of Sam’s forehead, to his cheek, then to the corner of his mouth, moving away as Sam tried to reciprocate. “You’re gonna have to wait too. Now head to your room. Get some rest. You’ve got school in the morning.”

Sam pouted at his father, but his lips were soon claimed by his older brother, who slipped just a peak of his tongue into Sam’s mouth before pulling away. When Sam followed him, dazed, Dean laughed. “So eager. Don’t worry Sammy. It’s just two more years.”

“Easy for you to say.” Sam mumbled as he stood, walking out of the room Dean and John shared to his own. He shut the door, placed down his salt lines and plopped onto his bed. His homework, thankfully, was all done and it wasn’t dreadfully late. If he went to sleep now, he could get about six hours of sleep before school. However, he knew that Dean and John would begin their session soon and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to watch. When they were into it, they wouldn’t even notice the door cracked open.

He sighed. Deep down, he knew it wouldn’t happen tonight. Dean was too tired and John’s head had been damn near split open. They were going to sleep, so-

Wait a minute… John has to have a concussion. He can’t sleep. Which means…

A soft moan barely reached his ears when he opened his bedroom door. Silent as a mouse, he crept to his father’s door and pressed his ear to it. Dean’s moans were stronger, louder, along with the little whimpers that would escape his lips every now and again. 

“More, Daddy. Lick my greedy little hole.” he moaned wantonly. 

Sam pressed his hand down onto his crotch to relieve some of the pressure his jeans were putting on his erection. If he were smart, he’d just pull it out and stroke it to the sounds of their sex, but Sam had secretly watched them before. It would take more than sounds, more than his imagination, to get him off now.

He cracked the door and gaped. Dean was on all fours, his head and chest pressed to the mattress as John hungrily licked and sucked on Dean’s red pucker. Sam could actually see his father’s tongue disappearing into his brother’s ass from where he was and he bit back a moan. He watched as his daddy, his big, strong, handsome and oh-so-well-hung daddy slid his thick shaft between Dean’s cheeks, rubbing his oldest boy’s hole before lining up and sliding in. He watched as his beautiful, dirty blond, full rosy-lipped brother arched his back in desire, clutching and biting into the pillows. Sam shivered, shoving his hand down his pants and rubbing himself. He loved watching them, loved hearing them, loved seeing Dean come undone beneath their father, loved seeing their father lose himself in Dean’s hot tightness.

“Samuel Henry Winchester. Stop being a goddamn voyeur and take your little ass to bed.” John growled. Sam’s eyes snapped up to meet his father’s and he gulped. He hadn’t even noticed he had the door open that wide to get a full view of them. John didn’t stop moving either. He was still pounding into Dean. If anything, he was rougher and Dean was loving it.

“Poor little Sammy.” Dean purred, pushing himself up onto his hands and looking over his shoulder at Sam. “Wants Daddy’s thick rod so bad, don’t you, baby?”

John delivered a loud smack to Dean’s ass. “Don’t tease him, Dean. Sam. Your bedroom. Now.”

“But daddy… I wanna watch…” Sam whined huskily. He pulled himself out of his jeans, leaning against the doorframe and pumping his dripping cock. When John pulled out of Dean and stood, Sam froze. He slid down the doorframe onto his knees, eyes glued to the thick shaft of his father’s cock. John hoisted him up and spun him around.

Grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back, John growled in his ear, “If I have to tell you again, boy, I’ll tan your hide. And NOT in a way you’d like it! Go to bed!”

“Please, Daddy! Just touch me… just a few strokes.” Sam begged, grinding his ass onto his father’s naked crotch. John moaned in Sam’s ear, pushed against his baby boy’s ass a few times, then moved away. Sam whimpered.

“Go.” John ordered, pushing Sam out of the room. He shut the door, locking it and returned to Dean.

Sam pouted all the way back to his room. He was so very horny for his brother and father, but the blessed images in his head would be enough to get him off tonight. Wrapping a sure hand around his cock, he began to pump himself to his liking.

He made sure they heard when he came.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So, when you see this ‘Sam’ boy, what will you do?” Brian asked as he was pulling up to the student drop off area.

“I’ll ignore him completely.” Dexter whispered. He flinched when Brian gave him a hard pat to his knee. He shifted away from his big brother, pushing himself up against the passenger side door of the truck. The plug inside of him shifted and pressed against his prostate. Dexter jumped, gasping softly and shifted again, trying to reposition it.

Brian gave a soft chuckle. “Have a nice day at school, Dexter.” When his little brother got out of the truck and shut the door, Brian rolled down the window and called out.

“I love you.”

Dexter froze. Biney. He looked over his shoulder and absentmindedly licked his lips. Biney smiled, rolled up the window and pulled off. Dexter released a sigh and walked into the school. In the classroom, people were scattered everywhere, no one was in their assigned seat, fuck all if Dexter’s desk wasn’t the last empty one available and fuck all _twice_ if Sam wasn’t next to him.

It had to be today that they had a substitute…

When the younger man looked up and smiled, Dexter’s cock twitched in his pants. This was going to be a long day.

Dexter sat down gingerly and looked to Sam, who quirked a brow knowingly. “Plug?” Sam whispered. Dexter’s eyes widened and Sam laughed.

“I have one in, too. Not very big, but it keeps me ready. How big is yours, Dex? Does it stretch you good? Make you all loose and ready for someone’s cock?” Sam whispered hotly, leaning over so Dexter could be the only one who heard.

“Let’s go. Now.” Dexter said simply, before standing up and walking out with his backpack.

Sam pushed his books into his backpack with a grin and followed after him, ignoring the calls of the substitute.

The door to the janitor’s closet had barely shut before Dexter had his tongue down Sam’s throat. Hands were running through long brown hair, nipples pulled and pinched through shirts, crotches grinding against one another, panting filling the air…

Neither boy heard the door open.

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to trust you.” Biney growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! :)


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets taken and John and Dean begin the search for him. Will they find him before Biney exacts his twisted form of revenge on him?

Neither boy spoke. Neither one even drew a breath. The air around the three men was still until Biney reached in and snatched Sam out by the hair.

“What’s your big deal, huh kid? What are you doing that’s got my sweet little Dexter tongue fucking your throat, huh?”

Sam pushed Biney away from him. “The fuck, man?!” He looked to Dexter. “If this is your boyfriend, then why the fuck are you holed up with me?!” He turned back to Biney. “I don’t want any trouble. I saw him. I liked him. He didn’t tell me he was taken.”

“He’s my brother.” Dexter whispered. Sam knew immediately what Dexter meant. He looked between the two, paused, then nodded slowly. 

“Look,” he started, turning to Biney. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Too bad. You’ve found it.” Biney grinned, pulling something from behind his back. 

Sam heard Dexter scream out “Biney, no!” before the blow knocked him unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Dad… I was thinking about it. I think Sammy’s old enough to join us.” Dean said as he loaded salt rounds into his shotgun.

John pulled his machete out of it’s sheath and looked it over carefully, touching the blade and testing it’s sharpness. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, I may have been eighteen when we first had sex, but we were touching and petting and, well, you know, much longer than that.”

“That was a mistake, Dean.”

Dean sighed heavily and dropped the gun on the couch. “A mistake? A mistake that we were making for almost four whole years, Dad? What? You kept accidentally leading me to your room and tripping and falling and my cock just happened to land down your throat?”

“Dean. It was a mistake. I was weak. I should’ve never touched you until you were of age. Hell, I should have never touched you at all! You’re my son, for God’s sake!” John said, looking to Dean. The two stared at one another for a while before John lowered his eyes and paid attention to his machete again. He sheathed it and sat on the couch. “Dean, you know that I love you and Sammy more than anything. I still should not have touched you like that. I still shouldn’t be touching you.”

“Then don’t.”

“What?”

Dean snatched the gun off the couch and shoved it into his duffel bag. “I said, ‘then don’t’. This stops now, if it’s so damn horrible. I won’t touch you, you won’t touch me. We’re squared.” Dean smiled sarcastically and walked out the door to the Impala. 

John shook his head. What the hell had he gotten himself into? “Dean, baby-”

“No. No ‘baby’, Dad. It’s ‘son’.” Dean said as he walked back inside to grab his father’s duffel. “Come on. We’re losing sunlight. You want me to drive?”

“Dean, sit down. We’re not leaving until Sam gets home, remember?” John said, crossing his legs. “Sit.”

Dean walked out and put the bag in the trunk, shutting it harder than he should. “Why not go now? We have nothing else to do. School won’t let out for another five hours.”

“Goddamn it, Dean, will you just come inside and _talk_ to me?!” John yelled in frustration. Dean froze in the doorway, his eyes wide in surprise. As John stood, Dean looked down. He flinched when his father’s hand caressed his cheek. “Don’t be like that, Dean. You know I’d never hurt you. I love you too much.”

“Then why do you keep saying that what we have is wrong? I mean, I know incest is bad and all, but, fuck, Daddy, I love you. I _need_ you. More than you know. And when you call what we have a mistake, it…” Dean took in a shaky breath, his green eyes filling with tears.

John leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his son’s lips, then leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “I know, baby. It hurts. I’m a dick. I know. Come here. Let me make it up to you.”

“Dad…”

“No no. Seriously. Let’s just calm down, take a sit, and just _be_ with each other. Let me hold you.” John smiled softly. Dean nodded and allowed himself to be pulled down to the couch. He snuggled into John’s open arms and they sat there, wrapped in each other, feeling each other’s heart beat and sharing a small kiss or squeeze every now and again.

“Maybe we should take a nap.” Dean said softly, nuzzling his father’s chin.

“Yeah. It’ll be a long night. It’s just us two tonight. I want Sam to focus on his homework.”

“The kid’s a wiz. You know he’ll be done before we leave.” Dean chuckled.

John’s chest swelled with pride and he smiled. “Still, the boy needs a good night’s sleep. It’s just a salt and burn. Nothing too intense. Now come on. I’m ready for this nap.”

“I know you are, old man.” Dean teased. “I’m actually not that sleepy, if you know what I mean.” he winked.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Impala roared into the student pick up area of the school, Led Zeppelin blasting through the speakers. Dean bobbed his head up and down gently to the beat as he waited for his brother to appear. He looked around for a few minutes and as the crowd dissipated, he saw a familiar face. The cute girl that hangs with Sam’s friend was standing around looking just as lost and confused as Dean. Sighing, he pulled Baby into a spot and exited her.

“Hey.” he called. The girl looked up at him, checked behind herself, looked back at Dean, then pointed to herself, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. 

“Me?” she asked, smirking nervously.

Dean grinned. It’s funny how he has such an effect on teenage girls. He knows he’s a dreamboat and he has no damn shame about it.

“Yeah. You. You’re a friend of Sam’s, right? My little brother?”

“Sam’s your brother? Wow! Um…” she looked around nervously, pushed her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms. “I haven’t seen Sam or Dexter all day. They weren’t at lunch and Sam and I have art together. He wasn’t there either. It’s not like Dexter to skip school. Plus Dad would have a coronary if he found out. If I go home without Dex, I’m fucked.”

Dean quirked a brow. “You think Dexter and Sam might have left school grounds together, uh…”

“Debra. Call me Deb.”

“Deb. Have you tried calling Dexter?”

“Yeah. His phone’s off. I’m starting to think our older brother picked him up and just didn’t tell me. Dex was acting weird this morning… Maybe he was sick. But Sam, I don’t know. Brian’s a weird motherfucker, though. If he saw Sam with Dex, he might have gotten jealous. The guy picks fights with everyone over Dexter.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Was he hanging around the school today?”

Debra looked up at Dean, but didn’t answer. Not verbally. Her brown eyes shimmered with fear. “You don’t think he-”

“Does your oldest brother have a history of-”

“Kidnapping and first degree assault with a deadly weapon, false imprisonment and psychosis, fuck the hell yes! Oh my God! If Sam’s with them, he’s in trouble! What the fuck are we gonna do? I can’t get in contact with Dexter and Brian never answers my phone calls. The only person I can call is my dad.”

“Well then, call him. Come on. I’ll drop you off. Where does Brian live?” Dean asked as the took off towards the Impala. 

“I-I don’t know.” Debra said. She was beginning to panic. “Oh God… Oh fuck. Oh God. Oh fuck!” She pulled out her phone and began dialing a number. Dean gunned the engine out of the parking lot, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling John.

“Talk to me.” John answered.

“Please tell me Sam’s there.”

“What? Dean, no. You always pick Sammy up? What’s wrong? Where is he?” John asked. Dean could hear the fear creeping into his father’s voice.

“I don’t know. I tried his cell. Nothing. He’s not at school.” Dean said quickly. Debra was explaining things to her father and she was becoming hysterical.

“Deb. Debby, I need you to stay calm, okay? Stop panicking. You don’t know that Sam’s in trouble. He could be halfway home right now.” Dean said. It didn’t help.

“Who’s Debby?” John asked. Dean heard John pick up the keys to his truck in the background.

“Dexter’s little sister. Dex is Sam’s friend. Apparently, he has a jealous and violently psychotic brother. Deb thinks he might’ve taken the boys. My thing is, how did he grab them out of class?”

“Maybe he snatched them up while they were walking to their next class?” John said, gunning his engine. “Where are you heading? Do you have an address for this guy?”

“Debra’s trying to get it, now. I’m taking her home.”

“Give me the address. I’ll meet you there.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Biney, please! Please don’t do this! His folks are hunters! They’ll find you! They’ll hurt you!” Dexter begged from his corner of the room. He sat naked on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. “It’s too risky, Biney. Please, let him go.”

“Quiet, baby brother.” he chided, still looking at his victim, tied spread eagle to the bed, blindfolded, gagged and terrified.

Just as he liked it.

“Now, Sammy,” Biney spat his name out venomously, “I am going to make you regret every single time to you so much as looked in my sweet baby brother’s direction. I am going to torture you physically, mentally and sexually. By the time I’m done, you’ll bend over and spread your whore ass for any man that asks you at any time and you’ll do it with a fucking smile on your pretty face.”

Sam whimpered, pulling against his restraints again. It was futile. This guy knew what he was doing. Even John’s training couldn’t have prepared him for this man’s skill. This guy was a hunter as well, but he didn’t hunt the things in the dark. He was one himself.

“I’ll do you one even better.” he smiled. He leaned down until his lips were pressed lightly against Sam’s right ear. As he ran his hand down Sam’s pelvis to his soft cock, stroking it firmly once he reached it, he whispered, “I’m going to have you getting gang banged by strangers in the middle of the auditorium and you will take it and happily beg for more.” He licked Sam’s ear down to his neck before biting down hard enough to draw blood. He smiled against the slick skin at the sound of Sam’s muffled scream.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Look, I know that Brian’s not the most ideal citizen, but he’s no kidnapper. I’m sure he just took the boys out for a late night. He’s done it plenty of times with Dexter. Plus, Dex never makes friends like Sam. This is a first for him and he and Brian share everything. Maybe they are just sharing their own special time with Dexter’s new friend.” Harry tried to convince John, who was pacing back and forth. 

“Jonathan, calm down. Boys will be boys.” Harry said softly.

“No.” John said simply, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “No. Sam wouldn’t do this to Dean and I. We’re Hunters, Harry. We keep in touch at all times because we NEED to. Plus, Dean and I have a hunt we should have been heading to and Sam needs to be home in case we called him for info. Something is wrong and if your boys do something to him-”

“Dexter would never hurt anybody, you asshole!” Debra yelled.

“Deb!” Harry scolded. “Mind your mouth! Now, John, try calling him again.”

“It’s not going to work, Harry! Dammit, my boy’s in trouble! We need to mobilize. I’m not staying here!” John grabbed his duffle, slung it over his shoulder and stormed out of the house with Harry on his heels.

“John, my men and I will take care of it! You need to stay calm and go home. Wait for Sam there. Maybe he’ll come home soon or he might already be there.”

“He’s not. Trust me. Something’s wrong.” John started his truck and sighed heavily. He turned to Harry with weary and worried eyes. Not the eyes of a stone cold hunter, but the eyes of a terrified parent. “What if it were Deb out there on her own? I know my Sammy. He’d never do anything like this. I’m going to find him and God help whoever is hurting him. And if he’s… if he’s…” John’s voice broke and the first tear slide down his left cheek. “No creature, human or otherwise, Satanic or Godly, will be able to protect the son of a bitch. Just pray that it’s not your boys on the side of my blade.”

John peeled out of the driveway and roared off in the night.

Dean was having trouble as well. He was talking to a woman who claimed to have seen Sam and two other males, one older than the boys, in a pick up earlier that day. 

“He was asleep in the truck. I thought he looked so adorable until I realized their was a bruise on his face. Now, I know that boys will be boys, but that looked like a fighting type bruise.”

“Okay, do you know which direction they were heading in?” Dean pressed on.

“Not really. They were heading Southbound, but I don’t know if they turned or anything. I wasn’t watching them for that long. I do hope you find him, Deary.”

“Thank you.” Dean said, pocketing the picture of Sam. As he walked off, the woman called out to him. 

“Wait a minute! Young man!” 

Dean stopped and turned.

“I saw him with the Morgan boys. Donald and Randy? No… that’s not right…”

“Dexter and Brian.” Dean said.

“Yes! That’s them. I believe the older boy lives in the same complex as my sister.”

Dean’s eyes brightened. “Please, ma’am. Take me there.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sobbed pathetically as he was split open on the thick cock inside of him. He’d stopped struggling hours ago.

Hours… How many had passed?

What was Dean and Dad doing now? Were they looking for him? Did they care? How would they know where to look? He was alone. Dexter was his only ally in this and all he was doing was watching this man, this monster, ‘Biney’, rape him over and over. Hell, Dexter was getting off on it!

“Biney… I want him too… Please?” Dexter moaned as he pumped his cock harder. The ring shining around the base would keep him from coming until Biney deemed him worthy, but Dexter didn’t seem to mind.

“You’ve had your fill of him. Now shut up, or I’ll punish you next.” Biney growled. He thrust impossibly hard and deep inside of Sam, knocking his head into the headboard with each thrust. 

Sam had no idea how long it lasted until Biney came with a shuddering moan. His come was scolding hot to Sam’s abused insides and he cried out weakly from behind his gag. His vision was cloudy from unshed tears. When he blinked, the clear view of a different pair of eyes was all he saw.

“He’s adorable. Damn, look at that mouth. He suck good cock?” the man asked.

“Just ask Dexter. Must suck it really good if he’d defy me not once, but twice.”

A few ‘Ooohs’ were heard from the darkness. Sam, panicked, looked around the dark room. He could make out five men. Oh God…

He began struggling against his restraints again, screaming into the gag, crying, pleading, begging, praying to be let go. 

“Have at him, boys. I want him hot, horny and begging for cock by the time you’re all done. Dexter, come here and get me hard again. Then, I’ll fuck you while they fuck Sammy here. You get to watch and if you’re good, I’ll let you have a piece too. Promise.”

Dexter smiled and crawled to where Brian was seated a few feet away from the foot of the bed. Gently grabbing Biney’s cock, he nuzzled and licked it like a kitten until he felt the first few telltale twitches of it coming back to life.

Biney smiled as the first man penetrated Sam. The younger boy’s screams were music to his ears. Sighing, he rested one hand on Dexter’s head and enjoyed the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be short, but serious. Keep reading!


	4. The Search For Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Dean and a reluctant Harry hunt for clues that will lead them closer to Sam and Dexter. Brian's plan begins to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, so forgive me if there are a few mistakes.

“Thank you for you time, ma’am. Sorry to bother you.” Dean said as he walked away from the old woman’s sister’s best friend’s daughter’s apartment door. He’d been going on a wild goose chase for an hour now and no one knew anything about Brian Morgan. John was already casing the man’s apartment. It was simple and clean, nothing out of the ordinary at all. It was almost like it was a model apartment. Too clean.

John sighed and called Dean. His oldest picked up on the first ring.

“Please, tell me you’ve found something. Anything!” John’s desperate voice came through. The man sounded wrecked. Dean’s chest tightened.

“No, baby. Nothing. I’m out of people to talk to. You think he may have a secret place to go to?”

“He has to, Dean.” John snapped. “We’ll go back to Harry. He has to know. We’ll tear apart Dexter’s room. There HAS to be something! Sammy’s out there with a sociopath. Possibly two of them. We HAVE to find him!”

“John! Calm down. Keep your head on straight. You check back with Harry. I’ll look around the area and see if I can spot the truck. Stay calm, Dad. Treat this like we would a hunt.”

John took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart beat as he walked out of the complex. He hung up the second he locked eyes with Dean. When he got to the other man, he pulled him into an embrace. It was firm and full of desperation. 

“We need to find him, Dean.” he whispered. “My baby boy…”

“ _Our_ baby boy.” Dean said softly, running his fingers gently through John’s hair. “Get back to Harry. I’ll look for the truck.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad, we KNOW that Brian’s a freaking psycho! What if he took Dexter and Sam somewhere and killed them? It’s freaking kidnapping, Dad! You have to call the police!” Debra argued. Harry slammed the phone on the receiver, his fourteenth attempt at calling both Dexter and Brian failed.

“Debra, calm down. This isn’t the first time that Brian and Dexter have done something like this. The only difference is that Sam is with them. Now, I’m sure that the Winchesters are just overreacting. Sam is a growing boy and Hunters don’t usually stay in one place for long. Maybe Dexter is his only friend and he wants to impress him. Brian is great for pressuring Dexter and I’m sure it’s the same with Sam.”

“But how do you know he’s not pressuring them into something they don’t want to do? Something dangerous? Something that could cause a certain family of Hunters to want to bash your face in? You’re a cop, Daddy! Get your boys involved! If for no other reason than to get Sam back!”

Loud knocking was heard at the front door.

Debra shook her head at her father and went to the front door. Once she opened it, John barged in. Debra followed him as he walked towards Henry. “Did you find them? Were they at Brian’s place?”

“I need to see Dexter’s room. There’s gotta be something in there that will give us a clue as to where he might be.” John said to Harry. When Harry looked at John in disbelieve, John leaned in, his voice low. “I wasn’t asking.”

Harry said nothing. Debra scoffed. “Upstairs. Last door on the right.”

“Debra!” Harry scolded.

“What harm could it do? It’s Dexter! For God’s sake, if he found a porno mag in there, I’d be surprised.”

Before Harry could begin scolding Debra, John was pushing the door to Dexter’s room open with enough force to make it bounce off the wall. The room was spotless. It was too clean for a teenager of any gender. It was almost as if it was a model bedroom. 

Just like Brian’s apartment. 

John would not be deterred. He immediately began trashing the room. He flipped over the mattress, emptied all the dresser drawers, searched under the bed (and what kind of teen keeps NOTHING under their bed?!) and scoured through the closet. He pulled out an old Army trunk and examined it. He could pick the lock, no problem.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Dexter is a very obsessive compulsive boy! When he sees this, he’s going to flip!” Harry yelled upon entering Dexter’s room.

“If he sees it. Right now, we don’t know where he is, who he’s with or whether he’s even still alive.” John said. The lock to the trunk hit the floor and John opened it, going through the contents. He could give a damn about some brat’s OCD right now.

“And what makes you think that they are even in danger?”

“Because even if there’s no human out there in this blood thirsty cesspool of a planet that wouldn’t be thrilled to take both our beautiful boys on a joy ride, there’s another _creature_ out there that would!”

“Like what?!” Harry challenged, pulling John away from the trunk.

“Like the goddamned _demon_ that killed my wife and poisoned my Sammy!” John growled. He nodded at Harry’s wide eyed expression. “That’s what I thought. There’s a false bottom in your boy’s chest. Do you know about that?”

“What? N-No…” Harry pushed past John and knelt in front of the chest. He pulled up the bottom and the color almost immediately drained from his face. He stood up and backed away from the chest. “Oh my God…” he breathed shakily. He turned and stumbled out of the room.

John closed his eyes and readied himself for a shock. Demonic tomes? Human remains? Sacrificial daggers covered in dried blood? Whatever it was had Harry retching in the bathroom. John took a look inside.

Pictures of Dexter, bound, gagged, blindfolded and stuffed full of someone’s cock filled his sight. Unlike everything else, the things hidden by this false bottom were in disarray, like it was very frequently and hastily used. John gathered the pictures and looked them over. Whoever was doing Dexter was doing him good. Really good. Almost each picture showed the young boy coming or leaking heavily while riding someone or just being taken by someone. It was all the same “someone” in the picture. Whoever it was taking the picture was the one pounding Dexter for all he was worth.

John pressed down on his growing erection. Dexter and Sam held a spot of resemblance, long, soft brown hair, soft features, watery eyes when they were being pleasured. Both boys like to bite the left corner of the bottom lip. John had watched Sam enough times to notice that quirk and Dexter had been doing it in almost every picture he wasn’t gagged in. 

Looking back into the chest, he saw a few more things. A ball gag, handcuffs, a blindfold, clothespins, a few anal plugs and a decent sized vibrating dildo. The ball gag was covered in little scratches from when it was bitten down on hard. Dexter had had some of his fun in this very room, right across from his sister, right next to his father. 

He wondered if Sam had ever done something like that…

He threw the pictures back into the chest. He was about to secure the false bottom, but something in one of the pictures caught his eye. He picked up the photo and stared at it. The angle the picture was taken in caught a window! There was some generic gas station that (seriously?) used to be a Texaco and hadn’t had the budget to get a proper paint job. John smiled. Bingo. Brian or not, whoever this was taking these pictures had just given John the lead he needed.

“Don’t stare at that, you sick son of a bitch!!” Harry growled at John, snatching the picture away. “That’s my son! He’s obviously being raped! We need to find him!”

John snickered. “Hate to break it to you, but that’s not a rape face. You may be able to say that when he’s gagged and blindfolded, but he’s neither in that picture. He’s smiling, eyes rolled back, tongue out, in mid-orgasm and riding that guy for all he’s worth. Also…” John snatched the picture away and pointed to the window. “We’ve got a destination. Where’s this gas station located?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Now, Sammy, how do you beg for more cock? We just went over this.” Brian teased, shocking Sam’s perineum with his violet wand.

Sam screamed out. He lifted his ass an inch more, wiggling it slowly and enticingly. “Please, sir, fuck my wet, little pussy.” he moaned.

“Good boy! Now, gentlemen, it’s getting late and I have work in the morning. Thank you for keeping me up for so long. I need to look like I haven’t slept. Feel free to take the boys home with you and continue our little practice. I don’t care what you do to Sam, but you only fuck Dexter one at a time, do NOT come inside of him and do NOT hurt him. That is MY job. Have fun.”

The men smiled, chatting amongst themselves as they got dressed. One guy picked Sam up effortlessly and kissed him. “Got a perfect lil’ spot for us to continue, Niño.”

Sam shook his head weakly, whimpering as he tried to push himself out of the man’s arms. Halfway through his rape, he’d begun to fight back. Brian drugged him. It hadn’t worn off yet and Sam could barely see straight, much less fight.

“Biney?”

“Yes, Dexter?”

“Do I have to go with them? Can’t I just go home?”

Brian slapped Dexter across the face. “Did you think I wasn’t going to punish you more? You disobeyed me, AGAIN! Be thankful I’m not making you and Sam take the same treatment! Besides, do you honestly think his Hunter family wouldn’t question you? No. You stay gone as long as Sam stays gone and you both will pop up soon. We just have to make sure Sam is ready to show the world what a little slut he is for anyone’s cock. Now go.”

The men left with Sam and Dexter first, piling into trucks or cars or their motorcycles and leaving, heading in different directions, but all going to the same destination. Brian left last after cleaning and locking up. Ten minutes after his truck left the building, John’s truck pulled into the exact same parking spot, Dean’s Impala pulling in next to John, and Harry’s cruiser next to the Impala.

John was at the door before Dean or Harry could even get out of their cars.

“Dad, slow down.”

“Shit!” John cursed.

“What is it?” Dean looked over John’s shoulder. There was no conventional lock on the door. It was a numeric keypad.

“Son of a bitch.” Both men cursed.

Harry nodded towards the building’s rental office. “The Super should have a card that overrides these locks. I’ll go check with him.”

“Harry.” Dean said, checking his watch. “It’s four in the morning. That office is closed, we don’t know what building number the guy’s in and we don’t have a warrant. That Super isn’t gonna give us a goddamned- Dad, what are you doing with the shotgun?”

John cocked the gun, took aim at the keypad and fired. The whole pad blew off the wall. John pulled the newly unlocked door open and smiled at his son. “Learned that in a movie.”

Dean just stared as his father marched in. “Really??” Dean ran to catch up, Harry on his tail.

The inside was clean, but not spotless. The bed was stripped to the mattress, harnesses hung from various fixtures in various parts of the room, sex toys of varying degrees of perversion were on display on shelving units and cabinets with glass doors. What made John’s blood run cold was the sight of the whips and the “fuck machine”. The whips were in a glass display case and hadn’t been used ever, from what John could tell, but the machine was still warm. Someone had just used this.

“Dad. Is this the place?”

“God, I hope not. I hope this place just houses a bunch of random pervs and nymphomaniacs…” John turned to look out the window. It was the same view from the picture. “Since when have we been able to reply on hope, huh kiddo? This is the place.”

Harry paled. “You mean… my son, my baby boy has been here with some man… being used by him… having all of these _things_ used on him?! Oh God, Dexter, I’m so sorry…” he ran a hand through his hair. “What are we gonna do?”

“Treat this like you would any other case, Harry.” John said. He surprised himself with how calm he was. Hell, he’d just cracked a damn joke earlier! How? Inside, John was a wreck, a quivering mass of parental panic. He was relieved about one thing: This was not related to Yellow Eyes or any other demon, for that matter. “We’re going to be following your lead on this, Harry.”

Dean looked up, shocked. “What? Why?”

“We’re Hunters, Dean, not cops. There’s no hunt here, not for us. We help where we’re needed, but we let the actual cop take the lead.” John walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What do you want us to do first?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hold on, goddamn it!” Debra shouted as she walked to the front door. It was a little past five a.m.! Who the hell was knocking on the goddamned fucking door this early?! Debra pulled the door open with angrily.

“The fu- Holy shit! Brian! We’ve been looking for you all day! Where the fuck have you been?!”

“Christ, Debbie, watch your mouth. I left my phone at the office, but I got Harry’s message when I got home. Has Dexter turned up?”

Debra’s face fell. “No. We thought he was with you. Did you pick him up from school?”

Brian shook his head. “I was in surgery almost all day, remember? Well, you wouldn’t know, but Harry would. I was supposed to hang out with Dexter today. He was going to introduce me to his new friend. He was really excited about it. You don’t think he was trying to get to the hospital after school and got turned around, do you? You know how absent-minded he can be.”

“Dexter? Absent-minded? I don’t think so.”

Brian smirked. “Yes. Very much so. Where’s Harry?”

“He’s with the Winchesters. They went out looking for Dex and Sam. Oh my god! You have _got_ to see what they found in Dexter’s room!” Debra grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. “They found a false bottom in his Army chest, y’know, the one Dad gave him, and in it, there were all these pictures of Dex getting fucked. I mean, some serious hardcore shit.”

“Debra, your mouth.” Brian scolded.

“Fuck my mouth!” Debra exclaimed. “You’re not upset that Dex has been whoring out with some guy?”

_‘First off, I would love to fuck your mouth until you never speak again. Second, I’m already punishing him for that.’_

“I’m just… shocked, I guess. Are you sure it’s Dexter in the pictures?”

Debra walked into Dexter’s room and pulled out the chest. It hadn’t even been closed. She lifted the false bottom and pulled out the pictures. She brought them to Brian, who flipped through them. Yes, Dexter was very photogenic. Such a perfect little slutty model for Biney.

“Gross, right?” Debra asked. “There’s more.”

Brian looked to her, despair on his face. “More pictures?”

“No, thank God. Toys. A gag, some butt plugs, a dildo or two. That kind of stuff. I mean… For Christ’s sake, I thought Dexter was gonna be a lonely, pathetic virgin for another ten years. I didn’t think he was already doing laps around me.”

Brian cut his eyes at Debra, who shrank back. “What? I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I’ve kissed a couple guys, but that’s it.”

“That had better be it. We may not be blood, but you’re still my little sister.” Brian took one more look at the pictures. “This… this is my baby brother… My blood. We watched our mother murdered together… We were always inseparable. I love him with everything that I am… How could he let some other man use him like this? God, I didn’t even know he wasn’t a virgin. I actually shared your thoughts on it. I thought I’d have to wind up buying him a hooker on his 21st birthday, or something. Deb, I gotta go. I gotta find him.” Brian hugged Debra tightly. “I have my phone on me. Call me if you get any news.”

“I will, big brother. I promise.” Debra kissed Brian on the cheek and the other man left, calling for her to lock up after him.

He walked to his truck, got in and shut the door. Smiling, he looked at the pictures in his hand. Debra hadn’t even noticed him take them out. When the subject comes up, he’ll tell them that he burned them, that he didn’t want them to ever see the light of day, that he didn’t want to think of his baby brother like that. It was bullshit. He had an entire collection of photo albums dedicated to Dexter. These were just some of the ones that Dexter chose to keep. The boy claimed it was because he felt he looked ugly in one, fat in another, didn’t like how his face looked in another, but Brian didn’t see it that way. Dexter is his beauty. No matter how battered and bruised, how tired, how disheveled, Dexter was always breathtaking to Brian. Sam is the same way. He knows for a fact that it’s hard for Sam’s big brother and maybe even their father to keep their hands off of such a beautiful thing like Sam.

Well, it’s hard for a lot of people to keep their hands off Dexter and Sam. Five people in particular won’t have that problem for a while longer. Brian pulled out his cell phone and called a number. One of the guys from earlier picked up. He could immediately hear Sam begging for more like a little slut, Dexter’s voice an octave higher than usual, signaling an impending orgasm.

“’Sup?”

“Double time, boys. Don’t give those little sluts any breaks. Think they’ll be ready for tomorrow around, let’s say, noon?”

The guy laughed. “D’ya mind if I call in a few more guys? We’re just about drained.”

“As long as they are clean and they know my rules, then of course.”

“Then your pretty little sluts will be ready by noon tomorrow. Same plan?”

Brian smiled. “Same plan. I want them both humiliated and begging for more.” With that, he hung the phone up, started the truck, and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have Chapter five up next week. Read and regret nothing! <3


	5. Breaking the Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Sam ends, but can the Winchester family handle the sight of _how_ it ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the next chapter! Please enjoy!

John awoke with a start as Dean opened the door to the truck. Dean climbed in as John rubbed his face, two steaming hot cups of coffee in his hands. They spent all night combing through the sex dungeon and were only able to find undeveloped film, more pictures of Dexter using the ‘equipment’ and, what John was fearing the most, Sam’s clothes. Other than finding proof that Sam was in danger and in this creep’s clutches for sure, they were back to square one. 

“You need sleep, Dad.” Dean said, softly. John hadn’t slept since he’d gotten that concussion a couple days back. He needed to sleep or he’d burn himself out.

“Not until we find Sam.” John grumbled, taking a steaming cup of coffee.

Dean took the cup away from him. “You’re no good to Sam half dead, Jonathan! You haven’t slept in at least sixty hours. I’m _ordering_ you to get some damn rest!”

John turned to look at Dean in disbelief. Dean held John’s gaze, as if begging John to challenge him.

“I can’t.” he said simply.

“You sure as hell looked differently, to me.” 

“You don’t understand. Every time I close my eyes, I see Sam locked in that room with some pervert _violating_ him! Our baby boy. We need to find him, _now_ , Dean. I’m not going to rest until we do.”

Dean sighed. He looked at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. They’d been searching that place for hours…

“A quick power nap, Dad. Just to clear the cobwebs from our head. We need to go into this thinking straight. We’ll drink the coffee, do some more searching and sleep when we come down from the caffeine high. Deal?”

“One hour.” John said. “We nap for an hour. One at a time. You first.”

“No. _You_ first. I slept a bit since yesterday. You haven’t.”

John sighed, but conceded. They drove to a shop owned by a hunter that developed film. This guy was out of action, but kept an ear out for things in the supernatural world for other hunters to deal with. He wasn’t as knowledgeable as Bobby, but he was useful.

Dean went inside and told the story to the guy, who said he’d develop the film free of charge and hoped they found the bastard that would dare take the child of a hunter, a Winchester, nonetheless. When Dean got back to the Impala, John was asleep again. Sighing, Dean looked at his surrounding. There really wasn’t anywhere he wanted to hang around for a few hours while his father got some much needed shut eye, but he’d make do.

As luck would have it, there was an arcade around the corner from where the Impala was parked. Smiling, Dean walked inside and decided to kill a few hours with old fashioned arcade games.

It was a little passed noon when he left, a giant rainbow slinky and a stuffed clown in his hands. He’d found a skee-ball machine and cleaned house on it for the two items. He knew Sam was scared shitless of clowns. He knew Sam was in serious danger and would no doubt need to be left alone for a while.

He also knew that Sam didn’t recover from things the way normal people would. 

If the inexcusable had, in fact, happened to Sam, treating him like a standard trauma victim would only infuriate him and make him think that he’d have to push himself to his limits and beyond to try to prove he was okay. Dean starting a prank war would be a blessing for Sam, a way of knowing his big brother didn’t think less of him and knew his little brother would bounce back.

When Dean got to the car, John hadn’t moved. The man was knocked out. Smiling, he went over to the driver’s side and leaned into the window, placing a light kiss on John’s temple.

“Wake up, Dad. Let’s get back to work.” He said softly. 

John’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around groggily. “How long was I out?”

“About two hours. Slide over, I wanna drive.”

“Dammit, Dean.” John muttered. Still, he slid to the other side and let Dean take the wheel after tossing his goods in the backseat. John rubbed his face and sighed. “I was thinking of checking back at the school. See if anyone’s seen or heard anything.”

“Yeah. We could do that. Teenagers don’t always tell the truth, though. We’ll have to weed out the almost truth from the bullshit.” Dean said as he started the car. It was his turn to sigh. He was trying to be strong for John, but on the inside, he was wrecked. He was scared beyond belief. He gunned the engine and flew towards the school.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re all ready for your big debut, aren’t you, Sammy? Yeah, you are. Look at your cock, all rigid and dripping for them. You’re gonna be famous after this. Well, more like infamous. This is what happens when you touch what’s mine.” Brian whispered to Sam. Sam was on all fours, a masked man fucking into him slowly. He was blindfolded and gagged, but not bound. There was a lot of noise in the room, people chatting away. A large crowd of people. Sam could care less. He wanted to come. He _needed_ to come. He needed to be used and abused by the men around him. All of them. Who gives a fuck how many there were? He wanted to be pounded until he blacked out from the sensations.

Last night was brutal for Sam and Dexter. All night, they were teased, tortured and fucked. By the time morning rolled around, Sam’s mind was all but gone, lost to the infinite pleasure and pain he was being subjected to. His cock twitched violently, jostling the sounding rod inside and he whimpered around the gag. The man behind him reached around and flicked the balled end of the rod, causing Sam to buck and scream around the gag.

“It’s show time, boys. The doors are locked and only “He” has the key. Put on a quick show. When they get in, get back to the van. Got it?” When the men nodded, Brian took his place on the side of the dark stage. The backstage area led out to a corridor they’d take to the back of the school where their vehicle awaited. It locked from the inside so no one could sneak into the school from the outside, so it was perfect for them. One of the men that would join the show walked up to Brian and handed him the key to the locks he put on the doors and unzipped his fly. His thick cock sprang out and Brian grabbed it, giving him a few hard strokes before pushing him onto the stage. 

There were four men in total, one laying on his back underneath Sam, sucking on his peaked nipples, his cock brushing against his hole, currently stuffed by the man on his knees behind Sam. Another was standing to Sam’s left, gripping his cock, waiting for the show to begin. The last man walked next to his partner, straightening his mask. They nodded to each other, then to Brian. With a sick smile, Brian pulled the ropes and opened the curtains. The entire room fell silent, the only sound being heard was the bounce of the ball gag hitting the floor and Sam’s wanton moans.

From a table in the middle of the auditorium that doubled as the school cafeteria, Debra stood up, mouth agape in shock. 

“Sam?” she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So, is it true you guys hunt demons? Like, they really exist?” Some dumb blonde asked John. 

The older man sighed. “Yes, they exist. Now, please, this is important. Did you see Sam Winchester leave with Dexter Morgan and his brother?”

The girl twirled a lock of her hair in her finger, looking John up and down. “I dunno. I might need my memory refreshed. Maybe if we talk some place more… private?” she winked.

John rolled his eyes. Were all teenagers this slutty nowadays? John would’ve never attempted to screw a girl like this, much less date her in his teen years. “Look, I know you’re a hormone raging teen, emphasis on the ‘hor’, but this is important, possibly a life or death situation, so please-”

“Out of the way!!” Three men, one the school security guard and the other two possibly administrators went dashing down the hall towards the cafeteria.

“Aww! I’m missing a fight? Dammit!” the girl sighed. She then bristled. “Wait! Did you just call me a whore?! Answer me!”

John’s heart skipped and he took off after them. When he arrived at the hall leading to the auditorium, he saw the men fighting with a chain and lock on the door. One of the men yelled to the other to grab a master key from the office or bolt cutters or something and John jogged up. Looking through the windows leading up to the door, John could see the whole room of kids in a shocked silence. They were all staring at the stage. John ran to the farthest end of the windows to see if he could see what was on the stage. He caught sight of Dean outside through the windows on the opposite side of the cafeteria. He was throwing himself into the plexiglass window over and over. The other doors must’ve been locked. Whatever was going on, Dean was trying to get in there with all of his might.

John didn’t want to look. Not yet. He needed to get in first.

“Move.” He ordered the men. One of the guys asked him who he was and John ignored him, looking at the lock. It was a heavy duty lock, but standard. He could pick it. He pulled out his lock pick and found himself shoved up against a wall.

“Did you do this?! What’s your angle, huh? What’s on the stage?!” One man, the principal, now that John got a good look at him, demanded. John growled at the hefty man and pushed him off.

“Do you want to get in? Then let me open the fucking lock! I don’t know what’s in there, either, but we need to get in there.” John went to work and the lock snapped open after fifteen seconds. They pulled the heavy chains through the door handles and burst through. The sounds immediately made John’s blood run cold.

“Fuck me! Please! Harder! ‘M so close!!” Sam screamed from where he was being gangbanged on the stage. The man below him had half his cock sheathed in Sam alongside the man behind him. Sam’s screams were cut off by another man slamming his cock down Sam’s throat. All the while, Sam was using a hand to jerk off the fourth man, who began erupting in the boy’s hand, spilling his seed on Sam’s face and neck.

John was frozen. He just couldn’t move. His mind screamed at his body, willed it to move, but the man was paralyzed. At once, the other three men came, the two inside Sam spilling inside while the third one came partially down Sam’s throat and pulled out to paint his face with the last couple spurts. Sam licked at his face hungrily.

The man underneath Sam rolled the boy over, his and the other man’s cock popping free, and pulled the sound out of Sam’s cock before slapping the boy’s swollen sac firmly over and over.

Sam came with a wrecked, but pleasure filled sob. The men then backed away from the boy, who shook heavily on the floor of the stage, still begging for more, still begging to be fucked and covered in his own come along with that of four other men.

“JOHN!” Dean screamed as he burst through the doors that John had unlocked earlier. His voice snapped John from his horrid trance and he ran for the stage. The four men ran to the back. John’s horror turned to a blinding rage that only a Winchester could create and he gave chase, running through the back corridor and watching as all the men filed out of a back door. When he burst through, an unmarked dark blue van was peeling out of the lot. John pulled out his Glock and fired at the van, taking out the passenger side window before the van turned out of the lot and onto the street. He kept firing, taking out both back windows before his clip emptied. The van had no plate, but it had a hell of a lot of bullet holes and damage. 

John swore he’d track it - and the bastards inside - later. He ran back to the door to find it locked. Swearing, he sprinted back to the front doors of the school, through the halls and back to the cafeteria. Dean was on the stage, his jacket around Sam’s body, who was trying to desperately convince Dean to fuck him.

When his eyes landed on John, he smiled a raw, fucked out smile. Dean had wiped the semen from his baby’s face, but John could still see it in his head.

“Daddy… please… Want it… in me…” he moaned. 

John jumped onto the stage and knelt by his boys, pulling Sam into his lap and holding him. “It’s okay, baby… We’ve got you. We’ve got you.”

“Daddy…” he moaned.

Dean broke. He lowered his head, his hands in fists and began sobbing. The sound broke Sam partially out of his lust-filled stupor and he turned his head to look at Dean.

“De?” Sam asked softly. Dean just shook his head, whispering something over and over again under his breath.

John heard it. “Not my baby. Not my Sammy. Please, no.” Dean was weeping, tears falling freely. John held Sam close to him, barely registering the people that began to surround them.

“Sir, let him go. We need to check him. Sir? I know this is hard, but we need to get him to the hospital. Sir?” The paramedic shook John’s shoulder lightly and John pulled away from him. He held Sam tight to his body and his tears fell on his baby boy’s cheek.

“Dad?” Sam looked up into John’s eyes and slowly the color drained from his face. “Dad…” he whimpered. The two held a gaze for a few seconds, Sam’s eyes beginning to well up with tears. He began to breath heavily, faster and faster until he broke out into uncontrollable sobbing. He tried to push John away, but his father held him tight.

“No no no, Sammy! No! Don’t pull away, baby! Please! It’s okay… Shh, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you. God, Sammy, I’m so sorry…” John cried, pulling Sam’s head into the crook of his neck.

Sam cried, but pushed at his father still. “Don’t look at me… Please, don’t look at me…” he sobbed. His body went completely limp in his father’s arms and he shook violently with each sob. Dean wrapped his arms around John and Sam’s body and the three just sat there, the older two relieved beyond belief that Sam was alive, but devastated at what the poor boy had been put through.

“Sir, we _need_ to take him.” The medic said again, kneeling down next to John. When the two men met each other’s gaze, John saw sympathy and determination in the man’s eyes. John knew he meant Sam no harm, knew this man and a team of doctors were going to help Sam and fix him and make sure he had everything he needed, but John couldn’t bring himself to let go of his broken son.

“Dad. Let him go. Let them take him. We’ve gotta track down those sons of bitches.” Dean growled, standing.

“I wouldn’t advise that.” The medic said. “Let the police handle that. They’re ushering the kids out now. Let them know what’s going on.”

“We’re going after them!” Dean growled. “Try and stop us.” 

“De…” Sam whimpered.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll be back.” Dean turned to leave through the backstage area.

“Dean.” John called. When Dean turned to him, John shook his head. “They can wait. We’re staying with Sam.”

“But Dad-”

“The boy was just… I’m not leaving my son!” John bellowed. He instantly regretted it, as Sam panicked in his arms and began to scream, flailing in John’s arms. John tightened his grip, shushing him and apologizing softly. Harry ran onto the stage and put a hand on John’s shoulder.

“John, come on, let him go. The longer you keep him from the hospital, the greater the damage can get. We’ll look for the men that did this and I swear to you, you will know every detail.” Harry promised. 

Nodding slowly, John let Sam go, who immediately moved away from the group of men and curled in on himself. He looked out into the cafeteria, really seeing it for the first time and saw about half of the students that were still inside being ushered out. Some were laughing at him, some were staring at him, disgusted. Others looks at him with pity. Debra was crying, being consoled by a few of her friends. 

“Slut!” Someone yelled out. The dam broke then. Anyone who had no sympathy for what they just saw began screaming up at the stage. 

“Faggot!”

“Whore!”

“Cockslut!”

“You gonna fuck Daddy and big brother next?”

Sam covered his ears and cried. He didn’t notice the paramedics place him onto a stretcher until they tried to move his arms away. He began thrashing and screaming, fighting with all of his might, all of his will. There was a pin prick in his arm and the feel of something being injected into him while John, Dean, Harry and a few medics, all faceless men to Sam, held him down. He screamed for John and Dean until he finally fell into a heavily sedated state.

John caressed his boy’s hair and placed a soft kiss on his head.

“Ride with him, Dad. I’ll take the Impala. I can’t… I can’t see him like this. I just can’t.” Dean said. His voice broke into a sob at the end and he stood, walking away.

“We’ll talk at the hospital, John. If Sam’s here and alive, then Dexter has to be somewhere close. They’ll have to question him when he wakes up. We’ll get these pigs. Every last one of them and, between you and me, they’ll be lucky if I don’t torture them before we kill ‘em.” Harry said lowly.

John nodded.

No. The judicial system was too much of a mercy for these men. They were _all_ dead.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have the next chapter up before the weekend is done. Caught a bit of the writing bug. I'm working on other stories, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Comments and such are welcomed and enjoyed!


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is safe and reunited with his family. Dexter escapes and is reunited with his father... and Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... tired... Why must life keep me from my fandoms?! 
> 
> LOL! Seriously though, I'm writing, like, seven different stories and it's getting a bit intense.
> 
> My remedy for that? I'm taking plot suggestions. Haha!
> 
> NO REGRETS!

Dean watched Sam sleep in the quiet hospital room. The poor boy had been hysterical when the initial sedative wore off. He had to be sedated again in order for the doctors to work on him. His body was wrecked, cuts and bruises littered his beautiful skin, his eyes were dark ringed and his cheeks sunken. His stomach and rectum was, for lack of a better word, full of semen. A good wash cleaned out Sam’s backside, but his stomach needed to be pumped. These men had put him through Hell.

Dean let a stray tear slide down his cheek as he held his baby brother’s hand. He didn’t know what was worse, Sam hysterical and babbling incoherently, screaming for mercy or Sam staring blankly ahead, silent.

At least, now, he looked peaceful. A little banged up, but peaceful.

“We’re going to get them, baby boy. I promise.”

A light knock was heard and Dean turned to see Brian. The dark haired man offered a sympathetic smile and walked in.

“How is he?” he asked. Sam looked amazingly vulnerable and Brian fought to hide his smirk.

“Not good, Brian. Not good. Any word about Dexter?”

Brian stood, silent. Dean tapped his arm and Brian didn’t even flinch.

“Brian! Hey! Wake up!” Dean hissed.

The doctor turned to Dean, his eyes red rimmed with tears. “I’m scared, Dean. Dexter’s my baby brother. I love him. I love him so much. Too much…”

Dean watched a tear slide down Brian’s cheek and he immediately understood.

“I kept myself busy enough to not be distracted by him, by the way he’d look at me, brush against me, smile at me…”

“Brian…” Dean whispered. 

“I know it’s disgusting, sinful, but for fuck’s sake, we watched our mother get butchered together. We were adopted by the Morgans together. We grew and survived together. He’s my other half. I… I feel like it’s all my fault.”

Dean stood, letting go of Sam’s hand. He stood in front of Brian and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders.

“Dexter kept throwing me hints, dressing differently, licking his lips seductively when he ate, looking me over, every possible thing he could think of to tell me without words that he wanted me to take him. I didn’t. I ignored him. I pushed him away, sometimes literally. He started acting out. Well, acting out to me. The Morgans never saw it, but I did. He’d go out to the library to “study” and come home limping. He’d wince or sigh when he sat down… God, Dean, Debra showed me the pictures. I didn’t know it was that bad… If only I had just…” Brian swallowed.

“Listen to me, Brian. I know exactly how you feel.”

“No you don’t.” Brian hissed. “Don’t patronize me!”

“If Sam was a bit older, I’d be… Look, I love Sam the same way you love Dexter.”

Brian scoffed. “I don’t think you get it. I love him _too_ much. I don’t want him to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I hope he never finds anyone who loves him like I love him. I want him to stay with me! Intimately! Doesn’t that disgust you?!”

Dean gave Brian a soft smile. “No, because that’s how I love Sammy and my Dad. I know how you feel. I remember being eight and cuddling with Sam in bed, telling him how adorable he was and damn near begging him to be my perfect little lover when we grew up.”

“Dexter’s first word was “Biney”. He couldn’t say my name right until he was five or six.” Brian said, lowering his eyes to the ground. He leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I remember the first time someone hurt him. He just cried in my arms until he made himself sick.”

“Hurt? How?”

“Dexter was raped when he was eleven. I…” He looked up at Dean. “I killed that man.”

“I would have too.” Dean said, firmly. “We’re going to find Dexter and God help the fucker who has him.”

Brian nodded, wiping his tears. “I haven’t slept… I can barely eat. Thank God I’m so passionate about my work that I can at least semi-focus. All I can think about is my little Dex. Dean… I can’t…” Brian leaned back into Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, crying into his shoulder.

Dean returned the embrace, stroking Brian’s hair soothingly. John walked into the room with Harry and the two men paused. Harry took one look at Brian’s trembling form and looked away, his eyes filling.

John cleared his throat gently. Dean looked up and gave him a soft smile. He pulled away from Brian. “We’re going to find him and we’re going to bring him home.”

“Please…” Brian sobbed. He turned away and saw Harry. The older man pulled his son into his embrace and Brain fell into it, sobbing heavily into his father’s shoulder. It was the first time the two had hugged in almost ten years.

_‘I deserve an Oscar.’_ Brian thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the school was buzzing with the news about Sam Winchester’s performance. _Everyone_ knew about it. Debra was beyond pissed. She knew a rape victim when she saw one and Sam had been raped.

“Then why was he moaning and begging for it so hard?” a boy jeered.

“You don’t get it. They probably screwed him into submission. It can happen. I guarantee you, Sam’s probably hysterical right now. Now, let me hear _anyone_ in here talk shit about a rape victim again and I will personally fuck you up.” Debra growled. The class was silent, the teacher included.

Later, during her lunch period, a few girls approached her and sat down around her and her friends. Debra sighed.

“What now?”

The ringleader smirked. “So, I heard that Dexter and Sam disappeared at the same time. I wonder if they both got picked up. You think Dexter’s show will be today? I’d like to see that.”

“DEBRA! NO!” The friend sitting closest to Debra held her back when she tried to jump over the table and tackle the bitch.

“You little fucking slut! That’s my brother you’re talking about! I swear to God, you fuckers are all gonna pay for trashing him!! Sam too!! Fuck you! Get the fuck out of my face!” Debra thrashed in her friend’s grasp until an administrator arrived and restrained her himself. The girl and her friends didn’t even move. They just sat there and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

John and Dean rode in silence to the hunt they’d postponed due to Sam’s disappearance. Yes, their baby was in the hospital, but that didn’t mean other people had to die.

“Brian’s not our guy.” Dean said suddenly.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Dexter’s still missing. Those pictures we picked up from the shop earlier show him getting banged at that dungeon by the photographer and five other guys. Brian gets jealous if someone gets romantically involved with Dexter. He wants to be Dexter’s lover.”

John ‘hmm’d. “Still doesn’t mean anything.”

“Dad, Dexter was raped when he was eleven. Since then-”

“The two have been inseparable? Like you and Sam? Doesn’t mean a damn thing. Brian is still a suspect.”

“If I was the one who kidnapped Sam and raped Dexter and put him on display, I wouldn’t be sobbing uncontrollably, worrying about my brother’s whereabouts.” Dean countered.

“Dammit, Dean!” John pulled over and looked at his son.

“Remember when Sammy was 13 and that boy took him out to a movie? You followed them. You saw them kiss. You broke that kid’s nose and his left cheekbone.”

“He was 17!” Dean shouted.

“ _You_ were 17!” John yelled back.

“But Sam’s mine! He’s always been mine! Fuck anyone else who thinks otherwise!” There was silence in the car as John stared at Dean, waiting for the wheels to finish turning. The boy could be so damn dense sometime.

“What?” Dean asked. His eyes widened briefly. “’Ours’. I meant to say he’s ‘ours’. You know what I meant, Dad.”

“I know what you meant. I’m just waiting for to understand.”

“Understand what?”

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Dean… Really?” At Dean’s confused expression, John chuckled weakly. “Okay. Listen carefully. If you love Sam the way Brian loves Dexter, and you broke some poor bastard’s face because he kissed your darling baby brother, what do you think Brian might do to someone who _fucks_ Dexter?”

“Dad, Brian killed the guy that raped Dexter. I’m sure Harry doesn’t know that, though.”

John nodded. “I don’t blame him and good for him, but did you learn anything about Sam and Dexter’s relationship while you were at the school? Apparently, they weren’t doing a very good job of hiding.” John said.

Dean quirked a brow. “What?”

John pulled back onto the street. “Sam and Dexter were either boyfriends or friends with benefits. Apparently, Brian saw them together once and not too long after that, they vanished. Brian, according to Debra-”

“-Is a sociopath kidnapping creep.” Dean said. “But why would he hurt Dexter?”

“Punishment. The whole ‘no one touches you but me’ song and dance. If Dexter doesn’t listen, then Brian beats and fucks it into him. It‘s a traditional Dominant-Submissive relationship, but taken to a much higher and much more dangerous extreme.” John glanced over to Dean, who was staring at him.

“Talking from experience?” Dean asked.

John chuckled deeply. “Oh, the things you don’t know about me, Deano. Don’t worry, pretty boy, you’ll learn. Someone, whether it’s Brian or some other man, wants Dexter to learn too. Gotta admit, though, some of those pictures had me hot. If I had the chance, I’d do Dex too. Still, this is far too extreme. There‘s BDSM and then there‘s just torture. This shit is torture.”

“But if it is Brian, where would he be keeping Dexter? His apartment’s gonna be under watch and that dungeon’s compromised.”

“Maybe there’s another dungeon. Or maybe Dex is being held with one of the other men. There are a lot of ‘maybe‘s.” John stated. They were closing in on their destination. “We’ll talk more on it later. Let’s finish the hunt and get back to Sammy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Son, listen to me. We can get these guys and put them behind bars. You just have to cooperate with us. Please? For your friend’s sake, too. He’s still out there.” The officer said softly. Sam was silent.

Dexter may not have tried to save Sam from Biney, but when they were alone with the other men, Dexter fought like no other, biting and thrashing and swinging his fists. He’d even tried to save Sam on multiple occasions, apologizing profusely. He’d even taken the beatings so that Sam wouldn’t. Dexter was fucked up in the head, but he wasn’t the enemy. 

“Logan…” Sam whispered. He’d managed to get a partial street name while he was struggling in the back of the van. “There was a big, empty building. I kept hearing my voice echo.”

The police looked to one another.

“Dexter’s there. He’s hurt. They’re still hurting him. They won’t stop until they’re told.”

“Told by who, son?” The cop asked. Sam looked at him and saw Brian standing in the doorway. He snapped his eyes shut and began crying.

“No! No, please! I can’t!! Leave me alone! Please!” He sobbed, curling around himself.

The officer sat on the bed next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Sam. You did very good. We’ll find Dexter. You’re safe now, so rest.”

Sam looked back at the doorway. Brian was gone. Sam whimpered and closed his eyes, praying to anyone who would listen that Brian wouldn’t get to him here.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dexter stumbled up to the front door of his house. He was only wearing a large button down shirt that he’d stolen from the lone man at the building he and Sam were held at. The man wouldn’t need it anymore. Hard to live with a severed jugular.

Dexter had staggered almost half of the way home before a truck pulled over to offer him help. The guy inside seemed like he was worried sick, so Dexter accepted the help. Big mistake.

There were two other guys in the truck and they had a little bit of fun with Dexter as their friend drove, pinching and sucking his sore nipples, fingering him open, playing with his cock and telling him what a cute little slut he was, walking around in just a long shirt and nothing else. Dexter came twice from that, alone. He could still taste the cigarettes and beer on his lips from when they kissed him. At a red light, he was able to kick one in the groin, hard, and head butt the other before diving out of the truck and hauling ass down the nearby ally. 

The guys were able to chase him down in the truck, of course, and when he turned to run down his neighborhood, they pulled over and jumped out. When he reached the front door, it was locked. Duh. Dexter turned to run away, but was pinned by the driver of the truck.

“Don’t like it when my bitches run from me.” he growled. Dexter whimpered, tears springing into his eyes. “Oh yeah, you’d better cry. You’re gonna be begging for this dick soon. Come on, back to the truck.”

“Freeze! Hands where I can see them!” Harry shouted. He’d been in his office near the back of the house, but he’d heard something hit the door, followed shortly by the sound of someone or something getting thrown against the door and angry voices. When he’d looked outside and saw Dexter being manhandled by these men, he grabbed his gun and bolted out the back door and around the house.

The three men froze, saw Harry and the driver tossed the boy towards his father before dashing off with his friends.

Harry dropped his gun to grab Dexter, pulling him into a tight embrace before sinking to his knees in the grass with his sobbing son. “Shh. It’s okay, Dexter. You’re safe now. Who did this to you? Where are they?”

“Dad… I got away…” he sobbed. “I got away. I killed him… The guy who was watching me until the others got back. I killed him. I got away… I‘m home.”

Harry nodded. He’d gotten away. That was all that mattered. “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital. Sam’s there. He’s doing fine. He’s scared, but he’s okay. We’ll see if we can get you two in the same room.” Harry said, giving Dexter a weak, but reassuring smile. Dexter gave a weak nod. He was happy that Sam was okay, but he was scared shitless about going to the hospital. If Brian saw him…

No. Fuck Brian. Those men were going to rape Dexter to death and Brian orchestrated it. The punishment didn’t fit the crime. Fuck Brian.

And fuck Biney.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, John and Dean walked into Sam’s hospital room and noticed he had company. Sam and Dexter were both laying in hospital beds watching cartoons and discussing why exactly Wile E. Coyote couldn’t catch the Road Runner.

“Dexter!” Dean smiled. “Holy shit, kid! When did you get here? How’d you get out?”

Both boys looked up to Dean and John, smiling softly. John nodded at them. “Boys.” he greeted.

“Hi Dad, Dean.”

“Hi, Mr. Winchester. Hey, Dean. I got in late last night. I got away.”

“How?” John asked, walking into the room. He walked in between the two beds, sitting on Sam’s, but facing Dexter. His gaze was intense, even though he wore a soft smile.

Dexter lowered his gaze. “I… Can we not talk about it? Please? Just know that you won’t have to worry about that guy. Ever.”

“Who did this to you and Sam? And no, we can’t talk later. We’re not taking no for an answer.” John said, the smile disappearing.

“Dad,” Sam began. John turned to look at him. He wasn’t glaring. For anyone who didn’t know john Winchester, they’d think he just had on an expressionless face. To Sam and Dean, that face scared the hell out of them. When Sam went pale and scooted back a bit, John turned back to Dexter.

“S-Sam?” Dexter called, looking to the boy. Sam wouldn’t meet his gaze. Sam knew that Dexter didn’t want Brian hurt, but Brian had orchestrated all of this. Sam was hurt because of Brian and that, alone, was enough for the younger boy to spill.

When Sam inhaled to say what Dexter was sure was Brian’s name, he spoke up.

“His name was William Harvey. He’s the guy I killed. The four men that raped Sam were Jorge Chavez, Miguel Rodriguez, Hector Gates and Bronson Michaels. If you can get to the old warehouse off Logan Parkway, you’ll find William’s corpse and maybe the others too. I hid William, so the others will probably think he went out and took me with him.”

John nodded. “Good to know. Dean?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Tell this to Harry. Now.” John dismissed Dean. Dean nodded, glancing at Sam, who was still staring at his knees and left.

“Thank you, Dexter. Now, who orchestrated all of this? Who’s the man in the photograph?”

Dexter’s eyes widened. “Wh-what photograph?”

John reached in his jacket and pulled out the photos they’d picked up from the shop earlier. He handed them to Dexter, who flipped through them, his skin going paler, if possible, and his breathing became heavier.

“Wh-wh-where did you-?”

“From the dungeon. That’s the only thing I could think to call it. Now, I understand you like this lifestyle. There’s nothing wrong with it, other than the fact that you’re still a minor. But you got Sammy involved and both of you got hurt because the freak you’re screwing has a thing against my son. He hurt you badly and he hurt my son even more than you. I want his name, Dexter. I won’t kill him, you have my word. If you love him that much, then I won’t kill him. But, if I have to hunt him down because you won’t help us, then I make no promises.”

“Oh my God! Dexter!” Brian ran into the room, wrapping his arms around his brother’s lanky body and pinning him to the bed under his body in a tight embrace.

“Biney! Biney, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Dexter shook violently in Brian’s arms. He could tell by the slight scratching motions on his hip that Brian - Biney - was pissed with him. It was his way of telling this to Dexter while they were in public.

“It’s okay, baby boy. I’m here.” Brian sat up, pulling Dexter with him. He kissed his brother passionately on his thick lips, not caring who saw.

John saw and he watched. He noticed the possessive pull, the light scratch, the biting of Dexter’s lip as Brian broke the breath-stealing kiss. Too hard to be relief with a side of passion. 

“I’m never letting you go, Dexter, do you understand me? I’m sorry. I’ll never ignore you again. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Dexter was freaked. The fuck was he going on about? Oh, that’s right… The Winchesters. He was putting on a show for them. Dexter had to play his part too. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and leaned into him, his face still in a bit of shock. 

“We were so scared, Biney. It hurt so bad… It hurt too much.” he whispered. “I never want to go through that again. I don’t want to be hurt anymore, big brother.”

Brian kissed Dexter’s temple. “I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone else hurt you or cause you pain. I promise. You are mine, Dexter, and I’ll protect you.”

John turned to Sam, who was shaking, looking away from the other males. John knew. It was Brian. He just needed Sam to tell him. Leaning over to Sam’s shaking form, he placed a light kiss on Sam’s cheek. The boy flinched and John froze.

“Sammy, baby?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I wasn’t… I was having a flashback.” Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around his father. He kissed John’s lips lightly and John nuzzled his son’s soft face. Sam used to giggle when John did this, but nothing came out. It made John’s blood boil.

When the two left the room, John clapped Brian on the back. He gave the doctor a reassuring smile and Brian returned it.

“Sorry you, uh, had to see that. Dean told me about the three of you and, wow, it’s nice to know that I’m not the only one.” Brian said.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” John agreed. “Can’t say I blame you. Dexter is beautiful. Those eyes, those thick lips… and he’s built just like my Sammy. You can barely tell them apart from behind.” John chuckled and leaned in closer. “’M wondering if that would apply when they’re both on all fours.”

Brian’s eyes widened. “John! You’re talking about my brother! My brother who just got gang raped!” He growled. 

John held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, man. That’s how we recover in my family. We either pretend it didn’t happen at all or just say fuck it and, well, fuck. Granted, Sammy hasn’t been allowed to participate in the fucking just yet, but-”

“Why? He’s gorgeous.” 

“Too young.” John said. “Look, you’re obviously not working today, unless you guys have a casual Thursday or something. What’s say you and I get some drinks? It’ll calm both our nerves.”

“What about Dean?”

“Dean will be fine. He’ll probably find some guy to crawl under or some girl to crawl over. We cope with things in different ways. For me, it’s drinking. For Dean, it’s sex _and_ drinking. You?”

“Alcohol and prosthetics.”

“Excuse me?” John asked, quirking a brow.

“I, uh, have a bit of a fetish…”

“But,” John paused, looking over the blush that crept onto Brian’s face. Maybe he’d been wrong about this kid. “Don’t you make and attach prosthetics?”

“Why do you think my coat’s so big?” he smiled.

John roared with laughter and slapped Brian on the back. “You know what? You’re alright! Come on. Let me buy you a drink.”

Brian followed John out of the hospital and towards his truck. Checking to make sure his revolver was still tucked into the back of his pants, Brian smiled and opened the passenger side door of the Sierra Grande.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this is my best. I promise the shit's about to hit the fan, though. I might pump out two or three more chapters. Expect the next one next weekend! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a crossover. Be gentle!


End file.
